Programmed
by StevenSparks
Summary: Nobody can fight who they are. So why do some of the racers expect them to try to?


**Hey guys, I'm back with a new story. This is just a simple friendship fic featuring Vanellope and Taffyta. They're the cutest best friends ever! x33 This takes place during and after One Sweet Race. Enjoy!**

**To see artwork of this fanfiction, head to my devaintART page.**

**All character in here are owned by Disney!**

* * *

"Fluggerbutter Oil!"

Taffyta's eyes shrank. _'Oh sherbert!'_ Rancis' RV1 kart spilled the tan liquid all over the track, and her tires were unable to take the slippery mess. The pink tires began to swerve under the mess, causing the platinum blonde racer to lose control.

Taffyta let out a scream as she landed into the molasses swamp. The sticky coating stained her hair and clothes from top to bottom, and her kart was nose-down in the swamp. "I can't believe he dodged my Sprinkle Spikes!" As the strawberry racer sat up and wiped her face clean of molasses, she could hear the laughter of her peers as they passed her by.

"Nice makeup, Taffyta!" Gloyd shouted at her with a smirk. Swizzle was right behind Gloyd, laughing along. "Did your Mom teach you to do that? It suits you!" Rage boiled in Taffyta's code as the two boys drove off laughing. How dare they mock _her_? The fastest racer in all of Sugar Rush? The strawberry racer let out a groan as she hobbled out of the swamp to pull out her kart. _'Oh, I'll show you two tomorrow!'_

In the distance, the crowd went wild. Taffyta couldn't see who won because of her relentless struggle, but she couldn't care any less. Publicly humiliated by one of her friends with his dirty trick. She gave a massive heave, and the Pink Lightning let out a large _thump_ as all four wheels were put back onto solid ground.

"Congratulations, Butterfingers!"

Taffyta turned over shoulder, spotting Vanellope and Rancis being carried by the fans. They both seemed to be basking in the glory; mainly Rancis. He held a shiny, gold trophy in his hand, beaming on how hard he worked for it. She snorted as she mumbled to herself, "Beginner's luck! I should have won that trophy!"

It took a few minutes, but Taffyta successfully pulled out the Pink Lightning onto the race track. Taffyta had enough distance between her kart and the molasses swamp to drive away without worrying about falling in again. The lollipop racer pulled out a small handkerchief and wiped her seat and steering wheel free of molasses. "Geez...It'll take me weeks to get my kart polished!"

"Did you see Taffyta's crash landing?"

"Who couldn't? The screen showed everything!"

Taffyta sat up as her head whipped around in all directions. Who said that? She then spotted Jubileena, Adorabeezle, Snowanna, Crumbelina, and Minty walking towards Lemonade Lake. Crumbelina gave a snicker. "Good thing that swamp wasn't up in Winter Mountain. She'd be up there until the arcade reopened!"

They all giggled in unison. Taffyta clenched a fist. She was tempted to clock them upside their heads. Adorabeezle playfully punched Crumbelina's shoulders. "That's so bad, Crumbelina!"

"Well, I think she deserved it," Snowanna said, raising her arms behind her head. "With the way she teased poor Rancis? She had it coming!"

"C'mon, Snow," Jubileena said with a exasperated grin. "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"A bit harsh?" Minty muttered, putting her hands on her hips. "Out of how many times she teased us for losing to her? This is the least she deserves!"

"Totally, Minty." Snowanna snorted. "She always mocking us for getting the lower ranks than her, sometimes I wonder of she even has any compassion for any of us. I'm glad Rancis beat her at her own game!"

Taffyta was about to speak up to yell at them, but Minty's words struck a nerve. The lollipop racer loosened her limbs, reflecting upon a sentence. _"She's always mocking us for getting in the lower ranks."_?

"That can't be true...Can it?" Taffyta's whisper barely reached her own ears. She didn't want to believe it. She loved to tease her friends, but she never intended to actually hurt them. _'Did I really hurt their feelings?' _Taffyta thought back a few days ago. Before Rancis built the RV1 with Vanellope, he was only able to place only under 1st with his original kart.

Suddenly, she remembered.

_"Maybe next time! Or probably never!"_

_"Is that a kart, Rancis? Or did the Easter Bunny throw up?"_

_"Maybe next time!"_

Taffyta let the last sentence sink in. _"Maybe next time!"_. Everything suddenly hit her. Every time she won a race, she always said that the racers that placed below her without a trophy. At first it was to cheer them up and encourage them, but over time, her ego became inflated and she used that sentence as a form of mockery. Taffyta realized that she always teased them with that one line while showing off her prize.

Taffyta's eyes adverted to her kart. Maybe she was arrogant, but who was to blame her? Unless the game were new to the arcade, it was obviously well known that Taffyta was one of the best racers in Sugar Rush. She has the trophies and gold coins to prove it. Who wouldn't have an ego if they had an undefeated streak for as long as she did? Taffyta realized her winning streaks was what made her cocky in the first place. Of all the times she was placed in the high rankings, Taffyta never realized how easily hurt, or jealous, the Sugar Rush racers could actually get.

This time, she got a taste of her own medicine. And it was horrible.

Taffyta realized that this was exactly what Vanellope felt for fifteen long years. Years of constant bullying, rejection, and tears. The fact of being rejected because of who you are suddenly began to haunt Taffyta. She suddenly realized that this feeling was what Vanellope felt for so many long years. But that didn't stop her from forgiving Taffyta and the other racers.

_'But then again, it was that Turbo guy's fault too...'_ Despite the fact that Turbo did screw with their memories, Taffyta took it upon herself to make sure that Vanellope didn't set one foot on the race track. She alone made Vanellope's life a living nightmare, all because Turbo spewed up a lie about Vanellope's glitchiness.

The guilt that welled up inside Taffyta's code overpowered her very being. The tears broke through her cool and calm exterior, causing the strawberry racer to shiver as she held back the sobs. She wanted to howl at the top of her lungs; she never meant to hurt her friends at all. Teasing was a part of who she was, it was literally programmed in her code. But Taffyta couldn't cry here. There were too many people still around, and she was far too humiliated to face any of the other racers. Especially after this.

"Guys...I'm sorry..." Taffyta quickly wiped her eyes as she hopped into her still sticky seat and drove off.

* * *

Lady Berry stood over the sink, washing dishes as she cooked dinner for herself and her 'Taffy-cakes'. She was making Taffyta's favorite: Strawberry marinated roast beef with Nerds string beans. She smiled at herself, "If only the races didn't take so much time."

The berry mother suddenly heard the front door shut. "I'm home, Mom..."

"Taffyta!" Lady Berry turned off the water to greet her daughter by the door. "Welcome home, Taffy-cakes!" The mother wrapped her arms tightly around Taffyta, squeezing the racer with crushing, yet loving, force. Taffyta didn't care though. She really needed a hug in her state. Taffyta returned the hug, relishing the fact that her mother was home. She wanted to be by herself, but not alone.

"Thanks, Mom..."

"Taffyta, you're so filthy and sticky! What happened?" Lady Berry pulled her arms away, taking notice to the dark stains on Taffyta's clothes. Taffyta shook her head, trying to hide her true emotions with a weak smile. "I'm fine, I just lost control and landed in a molasses swamp."

"A molasses swamp?! How did you lose control in the first place?" Lady Berry stood up as she put her hands on her hips. "It was the DiCaramello ruffian, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't her, Mom." Taffyta rolled her eyes at her mother. Lady Berry and Mr. DiCaramello were always butting heads on who had the fastest child in Sugar Rush. Taffyta and Crumbelina got along well when they're parents weren't around, surprisingly. "Rancis built this new kart with Vanellope and he used his Fluggerbutter Oil to win the cup. That's what made me lose control and steer into the swamp."

"His Fluggerbutter Oil?! How dare he!" Lady Berry grabbed Taffyta's face lovingly. "Are you hurt?! Is it causing you to glitch?!"

"No, Mom, I'm fine," Taffyta said through a weak smile. If only she felt that way on the inside. "I just need to change my clothes before the molasses ruins them."

"But what about Rancis? Surely you're going to yell at him for ruining your clothes and your kart?"

"Mom, it's no big deal," Taffyta muttered with an exasperated smile. "I have dozens of clothes to wear and this was his first victory anyway. I'll let him bask in the glory for today."

Lady Berry stared at her daughter, hands on her hips with an eyebrow raised. "...Well, if you say so." Lady Berry obviously wasn't convinced. She knew something was wrong with Taffyta. Taffyta smiled weakly as she started up the stairs. As she watched her daughter walk up the stairs, Lady Berry placed her hand on Taffyta's hand on the banister before it got out of reach. "You know you can talk to me if there's anything wrong, okay, Taffy-cakes?"

Taffyta stared at her mother. She knew that Lady Berry could sense something wrong; she was her mother after all. But she was debating whether to tell her mother what was truly hurting her. Telling Lady Berry a secret was a bad idea, since she's the gossip queen of Sugar Rush and it would spread like wildfire. However, Lady Berry was still Taffyta's mother, and she wanted to keep a close bond with the only relative she had today.

It was a doubled-edged sword decision. But Taffyta was in no mood to talk at the moment. She just wanted to be alone for a while. She turned around and gave her mother a smile. "I know, Mom. But I'm fine. I just need to change."

Lady Berry smiled back and took her hand off of Taffyta's. "All right, honey." She began to walk back into the kitchen. "Come down soon! I'm making your favorite tonight!"

"Can't wait." Taffyta hobbled up the rest of the stairs and into her room. Once she shut the door, Taffyta walked to her wafer closet to change into a clean pair of clothes. Once she finished dressing herself up again, Taffyta grabbed her hairbrush to soothe out the tangles from the molasses. Her hair wasn't as tangled as she thought, and the molasses that was stuck in her hair was still wet so it came off without much of a fight.

Taffyta placed her hairbrush back on her dresses, grabbed a wrapped up lollipop and sat down on her bed. Her emotions were spiraling downward faster than Vanellope's glitching. She's never felt so depressed and guilty in her entire life. Taffyta gave the lollipop in her hand a lick, but all she tasted were stale strawberries. And she knew that wasn't from the lollipop either.

With the fact that the racers despised her teasing was one thing, but to say that she deserved more than being tossed into a molasses swamp was another. But then again, Taffyta couldn't blame them either. Everyday since Sugar Rush was plugged in, Taffyta was right behind Vanellope, winning in such high rankings with the trophies to show. But when Rancis, Candlehead, or anyone else who was about to win was overcome with Taffyta's skills, she'd tease them with that same remark every time.

_"Maybe next time!"_

"Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Taffyta pounded her fists against her forehead, cursing herself for acting like the way she did. The tears that she held back before finally began to show up. Her mascara would run, but she didn't care. She was losing the friendships she had built over the years because of her constant teasing and arrogance; how could she be so blind? But on the same note, how can the racers be intolerant to her teasing now? Even though she was always someone to tease others, she never meant any harm to them. Plus, they always shrugged it off anyway. Candlehead even laughed it off sometimes; she knew that Taffyta was only joking, and she even put encouragement into her playful words at times.

Taffyta sniffed, feeling the tears grow bigger the more she thought about it. She understood why they would get tired of it, but did they expect her change something that was a part of her? Teasing and her high confidence was literally embedded inside her.

_'How can I change who I am?'_

A knock at the door broke Taffyta's train of thought. "Taffyta?" That wasn't her mother's voice. Only one racer, who wasn't angry at her, would come to her house. "Taff, you in there?"

"Vanellope, what are you doing here?" Taffyta rubbed her nose, trying to maintain a normal tone. If her voice cracked, Vanellope would know for sure she would be close to crying. Vanellope leaned against the door. "I saw you take off in a rush back at the race track. You looked upset so I wanted to talk. Are you alright?"

Taffyta stared at the door. She pondered if she should let Vanellope in or not._ 'Maybe she wouldn't get mad...And I can't talk to Mom about this...'_

"Hey, Taff, you alive in there? Cy-bug got your tongue?"

"Y-you can come in, Vanellope." Taffyta quickly wiped her eyes free of tears. She didn't want the President to see her in such a pathetic state. As the door opened, Vanellope poked her head inside. "Hey, Taff! What's got you down?"

"Down? What do you...?"

Vanellope gave her a stern look. Taffyta's eyes shrank. "Seriously, Taffyta. You never leave the race track that early. What's got you so-?"

"I'm so sorry, Vanellope!" Taffyta started bawling out of nowhere! The strawberry racer buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Vanellope nearly jumped out of her code! Taffyta's sudden movements scared her to death. "Taffyta, what are you talking about?!"

"I'm so sorry! You must be mad that I teased Rancis like that! Heck, I didn't even know that I hurt his feelings! But then when I heard the other racers commenting on my lack of control into the swamp and how I always tease everyone because I win so often, you must have been mad at me because I've treated you like stale chocolate for fifteen years! I didn't mean to be so arrogant and cocky, I just like to tease people to get a reaction...and-!"

"S-Slow down, Taff! You're not making any sense!" Poor Vanellope was lost. She couldn't understand a word Taffyta was saying; she was talking way too fast. Taffyta sniffed, wiping her eyes with her gloved hands. Her mascara was running down her face, and it stained her once white gloves.

"I..."

"Taffyta, calm down." Vanellope put her hands on Taffyta's shoulders. She squeezed them gently, offering Taffyta some comfort. Taffyta sniffed again as she tried to wipe her face clean. Vanellope reached over the dresser and handed her a box of tissues. The President flopped onto the bed next to her best friend and slung her arm around her shoulder.

"Now calm down and tell me what happened."

* * *

"Ahh, I see now."

Taffyta dabbed her eyes with another tissue. "So, I've basically lamented on past events since Snowanna and Minty made that remark about me..." Vanellope gave an understanding nod. "Well, I'm glad that you saw that you have been a little more cocky than usual, Taff."

Taffyta looked at Vanellope with sarcastic gratitude. Vanellope grinned sheepishly. "Right...Sorry." The President smiled again. "But at any rate, that doesn't mean you have to completely change, Taff. Just keep the teasing to a low and encourage everyone more."

"But, I don't know how..." Taffyta admitted while poking her fingers. "I mean, yeah, I like to encourage my friends, but I can't help but put a little teasing in here or there. I don't mean anything when I say it; I just like to see how they react, Vanellope." She sighed as she closed her eyes. She was fighting back tears as they spoke. "I feel like a jerk..."

"Hey, no sweat, Taff." Vanellope wrapped her arms around Taffyta, bringing into a comforting hug. "I'll explain to the other racers about how you feel. They'll understand; you all did when I became Sugar Rush's leader again!"

Taffyta stared at Vanellope, her eyes frozen. She couldn't even blink. "You...really mean that? You'll talk to them for me?"

"What are friends for?" Vanellope smirked. "You can't change who you are, but you can control how you act. If you just keep the teasing to a minimum, I'm sure the other racers will understand!"

Taffyta couldn't stop the tears. Vanellope of all people reaching out to help her. Sobbing, Taffyta clung to Vanellope and began to sob into her friend's mint hoodie. "Thank you, Vanellope...Thank you!"

"Taffyta, stop! You're gonna make me cry with all your bawling!" Vanellope snickered as she wiped away a tear from her eye. Taffyta sobbed into the hoodie, digging her face into the clothing. "I'm trying, but, it won't stop!"

Vanellope let out a laugh. The same thing she said when Vanellope tricked her about being executed. Once the President pulled away and got a look of Taffyta's face, she knew that a shower could do wonders. "Here, girl." Vanellope handed Taffyta a tissue, and the strawberry racer accepted it with gratitude.

"So, what now?"

"Well, I'll arrange a meeting so we can all discuss this civilly." Vanellope smiled. "And it'll not be just you. We'll have everyone admit or point out a flaw about themselves, and we'll give them advice on how to improve on their acts. So that way, you won't be singled out."

"Do you think it'll work?" Taffyta asked as she wiped away the last few tears. Vanellope nodded, "oh please! Like I'd make anything that won't work!"

"That's funny, because your kart is a different story!" Taffyta snickered as a grin creeped across her face. Vanellope snickered back and pointed to Taffyta's face. "Just like you're face, Taff!"

Taffyta froze. She took a look in the mirror and gasped. "Oh my gobs! My makeup is ruined!"

"Don't sweat it. Nobody's gonna be out tonight anyway." Vanellope hopped down from Taffyta's bed and wrapped her arms around Taffyta's neck. "Besides, you look good without makeup."

Taffyta gave a little laugh. "Is that sarcasm?"

"Not at all." Vanellope grinned as she pulled Taffyta into a hug. "We're friends, aren't we?" Taffyta blinked, then smiled. And it was a genuine smile. The kind of happiness one feels when they've realized that they've acquired a true friend, and they'll love you regardless if you're a mess or the winner of a thousand Sugar Rush cups.

Taffyta clung onto Vanellope, returning the hug with a grin to match her happiness. Vanellope smiled at Taffyta. She was different. One glance at her and someone would instantly know that a burden was lifted off her shoulders. She was glowing with happiness. But for Taffyta, the burden was not only lifted; she had found a friend.

Someone whom she bullied for days on end was the one that came to her in her darkest moment and helped her rise above. Along with a plan to help her not feel singled out. It was more than Taffyta ever asked for. "Thanks, Vanellope..." She smiled at Vanellope as they pulled away. "This really means a lot to me."

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it!" Vanellope opened the bedroom door. "C'mon! We'll establish the meeting tomorrow."

"Can you at least stay for dinner? It's the least I can do," Taffyta looked upset. She felt like she owed Vanellope. Vanellope however shook her head. "Don't worry, Taffyta. It's what friends do. And I better get home anyway, Sour Butt is expecting me back at any moment!"

Taffyta smirked. "Royal pains, huh?"

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, you have no idea!" Vanellope muttered as she rolled her eyes. She gave Taffyta a playful punch on the shoulder. "No more tears, okay? We'll all get through this like friends!"

"Yeah." Taffyta nodded with a smile. "Okay!"

"That's the spirit! See ya tomorrow, chump!" Vanellope then glitched out of the house. Taffyta smiled. She grabbed her unwrapped lollipop and twirled it in her hand. As she walked down the stairs, she could hear Vanellope drive off in her kart.

"Taffyta?"

"I'm here, Mom." Taffyta walked into the kitchen, the smell of the strawberry roast beef striking her grumbling stomach. She had no idea how hungry she was until now. Lady Berry put a slab of meat on Taffyta's plate. "Is everything okay, Taffy-cakes?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Taffyta said as she sat down, grinning ear to ear. Lady Berry noticed this with ease. "You seem happier now. What did you two do while I cooked?"

"Well..." Taffyta looked up at her mother with a smile. "I've made a friend!"

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
